


Finally

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: "First, Sirius was in the Department of Mysteries. Then, he was falling through the Veil. And now, James was pulling him up."





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “This is gonna sound cheesy but I absolutely need to see James pulling Sirius into a massive hug and keeping him there, please? Maybe it's because he hasn't heard from him the whole summer and has been worried, maybe it happens in the Afterlife, or maybe it's just because :) Just please! Thank you! ~AJ”
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com/post/163148067145/this-is-gonna-sound-cheesy-but-i-absolutely-need)

First, Sirius was in the Department of Mysteries. Then, he was falling through the Veil. And now, James was pulling him up.

“I missed you too, love, but you didn’t have to join me this quickly,” James said, like he was trying to tease but was too serious to pull it off.

Sirius looked around. It was their home, the one they’d only been able to live in for a year before the war started, and Dumbledore told them it would be safer for everyone if James pretended to date Lily. It wasn’t a particularly clean place, both of them far too messy for that, but it had been theirs for a short while, and it was perfect. Euphemia and Fleamont had bought it for them as an engagement present bare months before they died.

It had changed since Sirius had last seen it, but not in any major way-- the walls were still light blue, the bases still dark wood, the furniture still comfy looking and in the same spots. Just little things here and there were different, right, _fixed_ : a book neither of them owned but both of them wanted was now on a shelf, a painting Remus had done for them that they’d never gotten around to framing was now hung above the mantel, the screens on the sliding doors gone because they’d both despised them but hadn’t had a chance to throw them in the rubbish pile before they were forced to leave. “We’re home,” he said wondrously.

James cupped his cheek, smiling at him softly. “Yeah, we are.”

“Is this real?”

“As real as anything.” James hugged him then, tightly, body shaking like he was trying and failing not to cry, and what could Sirius do, but hug him back and do the same.

“I missed you,” Sirius mumbled, burying his face in James’s neck. He smelt how Sirius remembered-- like home and love and everything wonderful.

James didn’t say anything, he never could when he was crying if he wanted it to be comprehensible, so he nodded and gave him a squeeze to convey “I missed you too.”

“...How long have we been hugging?” Sirius laughed, but it was tempered with a sob, the fact that he’d had to wait a decade and a half to do this very present in his mind.

“Does it matter? We don’t have to be apart again, Si, we don’t.”

“Can you promise me that?” he asked quietly. He was afraid. He’d spent all his time away from James afraid that he wouldn’t see him again, wouldn’t be able to hold him or touch him or smell him again. So much time being terrified that this was temporary, that they somehow wouldn’t find each other, and if they did, that it wouldn’t last.

But James said, “Yes. I can,” and Sirius finally relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short but like... I immediately went to this scenario and I feel like this is the whole of this story. 
> 
> This is from a prompt driven blog at [imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr! Drop by, send in a prompt if you want ;)


End file.
